Para decir hermano
by Lila Negra
Summary: SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 106 DEL MANGA. Ya en Paradis, Eren precisa dialogar a solas con Zeke. Pero, primero, deberá sortear un particular obstáculo. Drabble. Sin parejas explícitas. Canonverse.


**Para decir hermano**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** spoilers del capítulo 106 del manga. Drabble. No tiene contenido romántico de ningún tipo, pero supongo que en mi mente siempre está flotando el ereriren. Uso el voseo pero no hay ningún modismo argentino, son puras palabras de diccionario que no habrá quien no entienda.

 **Agradecimientos** : a **Daris Teufell** , que acepta ser mi beta en los momentos más absurdos. A las personas de quienes tomé prestadas las ediciones que usé en la portada (que pueden ver en mi Facebook): **bertltolt** , **tatakaeeren** y **pitch-black-dark** (usuarios de Tumblr). Les recomiendo sus blogs, suben hermosas ediciones.

Dedicado a **Luna de Acero** , quien me pidió continuación de _Prisionero_. No es exactamente eso, pero bueno. Pongo mi mayor empeño.

* * *

—¿Cuándo me permitirá verlo?

Levi se encogió de hombros, aún dándole la espalda. Desde que Eren había entrado en la habitación, se había enfrascado en reacomodar los objetos desparramados en la mesa, como si esa fuera ahora su principal ocupación.

—No quiero volver a desobedecerlo, no quiero tener que actuar por mi cuenta. Deme el permiso.

Hubo una demora antes de que la frase, como un chicotazo dado en el aire, resonara:

—No suena a lo que diría alguien que "no quiere desobedecer".

—Necesito verlo y usted lo sabe —Exasperado frente a la falta de respuesta, reclamó—: Deje de mover esas tonterías.

El otro le contestó mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

—A algunos nos gusta el orden y la limpieza.

El recuerdo del esfuerzo y el tiempo que había invertido aquella mañana en su higiene personal, fundamentalmente pensando en este momento, desató en Eren un gruñido. Pero su capitán no parecía dispuesto a hacerle ninguna concesión.

—Si usted no va a tomarse en serio esta conversación, iré a solicitar el permiso de la comandante.

—Hange me nombró responsable de este tema.

—Entonces hágase cargo y contésteme.

—Te vamos a avisar cuando se organice una reunión. Eso es todo, podés retirarte.

Los puños cerrados y los pies como piedras: el muchacho se mantuvo inmóvil.

—Es mi hermano. Tengo que hablar con él.

De súbito, el mayor se volteó y le dedicó una mirada rabiosa.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿La persona que masacró a más de la mitad de tus compañeros? ¿Quien comandó los ataques a tu ciudad? Si tan hermano tuyo es, me gustaría saber por qué no se quedó con vos cuando lo tuvimos acorralado. En cambio, huyó y te exigió las acciones más delirantes para ir en su rescate. ¿Esa es la persona a la que llamás hermano? ¿Te cuidó alguna vez?

Con un suspiro, Eren mostró su hartazgo frente a esta argumentación, tantas veces oída de esos labios.

—No.

—¿Quién te cuidó todos estos años?

—Usted.

—Bien.

Levi retornó su atención a la mesa. Los documentos que se extendían a su alrededor parecían infinitos.

—Eso no quita que sea mi hermano y que necesito hablar con él —insistió Eren, irritado.

Tras chasquear la lengua, Levi apoyó las manos sobre los papeles, como si tratara de hundirlos en la madera.

—Apenas lo conocés. ¿Qué te hace considerarlo un hermano?

—Capitán... discúlpeme por esto que le voy a decir, pero usted no tiene idea. Zeke no solo es mi hermano —Y de pronto hubo una leve variación en su tono de voz, un imperceptible cambio que se apoderaba de él cada vez más a menudo—. También es mi hijo. Me traicionó dos veces. Conozco su llanto al nacer, sus juguetes favoritos. Por él murió mi esposa y morí yo. También por él yo existo hoy. Siempre fuimos parte el uno del plan del otro. Nos une algo más fuerte que la sangre. No es amor ni es confianza, si es eso lo que le preocupa. Tan solo necesito que el constante diálogo que tenemos en mi cabeza sea puesto en palabras humanas al fin.

—Si yo no tengo idea, no sé qué hacés consultándome.

El movimiento de los hombros de Levi fue extraño, el improbable sacudimiento propio de un sollozo. Eren esbozó una sonrisa lastimera.

—Como usted prefiera. Pero cuando llegue el momento, espero que recuerde que intenté hacerlo por las buenas. Fui respetuoso con usted hasta el final.

El silencio que se asentó en la habitación tras el portazo era asfixiante. Levi apretó los dientes. No importaba hasta dónde fuera a buscar a ese mocoso. Nunca podría traerlo de regreso. Ciertos hilos del destino, ya rotos, no se pueden recomponer.

* * *

 **Notas:** redacté esto mentalmente mientras iba al trabajo, de principio a fin. Luego di cuatro horas de clases. Y finalmente pude ponerme a teclear, frenética, en el celular, escondida en el aula vacía. Claro, ya había olvidado casi todo. Así que en verdad esto está lejos de ser lo que me proponía. Me resulta simpático, sin embargo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
